Just Shut Up
by XxXAura-AshleyXxX
Summary: Reno doesn't know when to be quiet. Rated M to be safe. Characters might act OOC.


"Yeah so me and him do," his voice trailed off into a drunken slur, "We…we do gay things and it's amazing!" He laughed like an idiot and fell on his back, the whole room watching him then turning their attention to the man sitting next to him. It was supposed to be a secret; a secret they'd both keep until the day they died. It was being pretty well kept until he got drunk and spilled the beans on the events of that night.

Rude, ever the calm and patient man, pinched the bridge of his nose as his partner cracked up on the floor next to him, explaining in more explicit detail the last few encounters, completely embarrassed. He didn't want anybody to know about his sexuality for fear it might ruin his image. He groaned and put a hand over his partners mouth, instantly silencing him. The red head struggled to get free of his friend's grip, but he couldn't. "Shut up Reno." he hissed.

Now Yuffie, who was sitting quietly listening to the conversation, didn't have a lot of knowledge when it came to sex. She sipped her passion fruit wine cooler, thinking about how two men could possibly have sex. She watched the big Turk do his best to silence the smaller one. "Wait," she put her drink down "Those two are guys right? How do two guys even have sex in the first place?" The room turned to look at her, while the two struggling Turks stopped as well.

"It's quite simple," Nanaki sat up, clearing his throat. The red dog-like creature was well taught in all things sex(surprisingly) and really had no issue talking about it. "You see when it involves two men there is so Vagina to insert a penis into. So to substitute this problem," he sat up on his hind legs, crossing his arms "One man most be, as the gay community would call it, bottom( meaning he takes it), while the other is top(meaning he gives it). And as for where they take it, well how do I put this…" He was cut off by Reno, who had managed to escape Rude's grasp, and finish his sentence. "In the butt!" He again burst into fits of laughter. Nanaki sighed and nodded. "He's right."

Yuffie was in a sort of shock, finding the whole idea of two men having sex to be funny. She could feel the laugh about to erupt from her and she couldn't control it when it did. She feel down on her back, just laughing and laughing. After about a minute she sat up, wiping her eyes from tears that had formed due to her laughing fit. "So who would be bottom between those two?" She pointed to the pair of Turks. It didn't take long for Nanaki to point at Reno.

"Him of course." He responded swiftly. "This is backed up by his clearly feminine appearance, the fact that he's unkempt, and his personality. Now as for top," he pointed his paw this time at Rude. "It's obviously him. This is also backed up by the fact that he keeps himself quite neat, has a serious manly look about himself, and well is just opposite of Reno." The dog nodded. "Am I right Reno?"

Reno, at this point, was so far past drunk he wouldn't remember this in the morning. Reno stupidly nodded in agreement, and rested his head on Rude's lap, smiling. Rude sighed and looked away from his partner. He'd be sure to give Reno a harsh talking to the next morning.

"As I thought." Cid perked up from the background. "Always knew those two were faggots." He laughed. Cid hated the thought of gays and what they did. He believed the right and just way of sex was a man inserting his penis into a woman's vagina not a man sticking his penis another's ass. Reno shot a glare are the blonde haired pilot.

"The fuck is your problem highwind?" he sat up quickly.

"You think none of us knew that this sort of thing happened between you two?" Cid finished his tenth drink and was plenty drunk to attack the red headed Turk. "I swear I would be honestly surprised if you two didn't do a single Fucking thing. I mean look at you!" Cid approached Reno, and started pointing at random parts of his body. "If I didn't know you I'd swear you were a chick and I would be trying to get into your pants."

The group of people laughed, and even Rude managed to laugh at this. Reno shot Rude a look of contempt and stood almost face to face with the blonde( standing just a few inches shorter then him). "I'm a chick? Please I am so much more mainly then you." she slurred, poking at Cid's chest. The pilot let out a laugh and placed a hand on the Turk's shoulder.

"Don't need to shout," his drunken mind was thinking of a way to piss the Turk off some more. He smirked as an idea crossed his mind. "just because you dick is small doesn't mean you need to take that anger out on everyone around you." He let out a hearty, drunken laugh. The others only braced themselves, knowing full well what kind of person Reno was and what was about to happen because of Cid's sly remark.

Reno had a look of awe and shock; amazed that Cid had the balls to make a comment like that, and shocked that he would say that. He definitely wasn't small. "What the fuck did you just say you little bitch?"

"Okay that's enough of this." Rude stood up and wrapped his arm around his partner's waist and struggled to bring him back to their spot. Reno had put up one hell of a fight though, slinging insults at the blonde, which only in turn made him laugh some more and attack the Turk. After about ten minuets of the back and forth between the two men, Rude managed to calm Reno down while Tifa had managed to successfully stop Cid's stream of insults.

They group got quiet for a little while until Cloud, who was just as drunk if not drunker then the rambunctious red head, pointed a finger at Reno. "Hey you~" Cloud began in a sing song voice. "Remember that time at healin and you…"he forgot what he was going to say for a minute but then quickly regained his thought. "Remember that time at healin when you decided to be…stupid and attack me and you locked yourself out and you made a comment to Rude about him being hot or something…" he broke out into a fit of laughter and crawled over to the two Turks. He held out one finger on each hand them and gave them the most serious look he could given his current state. "You two are the gayest I have ever seen. You know what else I think?" he inched closer and closer the red head, not within inches of his face. "I think all five of you bastards have huge fucking orgies." he giggled. "Well I mean four 'cause blonde bitch doesn't have a cock." Cloud let out a laugh. Reno watched him, head cocked, not even denying the comment Cloud made. Rude, on the other hand, shook his head in disgust.

"I think Cloud's had to much." Tifa remarked, knowing full well that, even though the two men were essentially on their side now, mocking them was a bad idea. She swiftly got up and grabbed a hold of her blonde haired lover, and attempted to drag him away; giving the two Turk's a nervous smile.

Reno looked over at Rude, his eyes half closed. "Why did you like her partner?" He yawned. "You know she's been wanting Cloud inside her for years!" Now that was something he literally wanted no one to know and had only told Reno because he wouldn't leave him alone about it. Tifa, hearing this, blushed slightly, letting off a nervous laugh. Cloud gave the bald headed Turk a look of pure hatred; something he didn't do often. The rest of the party guests didn't really know how to respond; Yuffie was amazed by this, Nanaki wasn't truly surprised, Cid, who had just calmed down, began laughing his ass off once more, Vincent, who had remained quiet this whole time, let out a silent "heh", and Barret who, along with Rude, had had nothing to drink just shook his head. "I don't care if y'all have changed," Barret stated, "You fools still shinra scum."

Rude, figuring now was a better time then later, decided to take his partner home before he managed embarrass him some more. He stood, lifting the red head with him. Reno childishly jumped onto his back, still laughing. Rude wondered how much laughter existed inside this man.

"Aww leaving already?" Yuffie asked, pouting. Rude nodded, and pointed to the red head on his back.

"This is why I need to go." Reno was still giggling but seemed to be on the verge of passing out. "Sorry it was fun." The Turk walked to the front of Tifa's bar, and exited quickly knowing full well more would spout from the red head's mouth if he didn't.

The party had gone on completely well without them. More liquor was to be had, more antics, and even a random sexual moment between Cid and (would you know it) Barret happened (with Cid being bottom of course). Even without the two Turks, it was still a fun night. Tifa, however, couldn't get the thought of Rude liking her out of his mind. She had always sort of thought the man was somewhat attractive but, because of the situation the two opposite parties were in, never really had the nerve to tell him. She smiled as she looked back at the group of people and most importantly Cloud. _Shoulda. Coulda. Woulda._ She thought to herself as those thoughts of Rude quickly exited her mind. She walked slowly up to Cloud, who was about to pass out where he stood, and grabbed his hand. "Let's go to be dear." She stated sweetly.

Having passed out for at least and hour, Reno awoke to find that his bed was empty. He scratched his head, still drunk but no where near as bad as before (he actually knew where he was). Rude usually was here next to him at night, and this daily ritual made him feel secure. He got out of bed, and noticed he was in his pajamas (just a pair of pajama pants). Had Rude dressed him? He had to have. He walked out of the dark room and noticed the big man sitting on the couch, watching some show. He walked up to the couch, and jumped over it, landing directly next to his partner. He smiled sweetly. "Hi there." He still had that drunken slur but it wasn't as bad as before. Rude glanced over at Reno from the corner of his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Reno," he began sounding very serious, "Reno we need to talk."

That one sentence was enough to strike fear and terror into the red head. When people said that, that usually meant they were going to split and even though Rude and himself weren't exactly a couple, he didn't want him to stop what they had. Reno had been afraid of things in the past, but this was a completely different kind of fear; the fear of losing someone you love.

These fears, however, were thrown out when Rude placed an arm around Reno's shoulders and brought his head to his chest. Reno smiled as he nuzzled his head into his partner's chest.

"Listen," he still sounded very serious, a few of those fears returned, "Next time we go to a party, I'm limiting your alcohol intake ok?" he kissed the top of Reno's head, resulting in a hushed yes from the man below him. He didn't remember a thing of what happened at that party, but figured if Rude was going to limit what he drank from now on, it had to be pretty bad. It's not like he told them about him and Rude right? How shocked he would be if he found out that's exactly what he did.


End file.
